The Nut Job (Female Style)
Female and Male's movie spoof of "The Nut Job (2014)". Cast: * Surly – Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Buddy – Smurfette (The Smurfs) * Andie – Branch (Trolls) * Grayson – Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Raccoon – Chef (Trolls) * Mole – Bridget (Trolls) * Johnny and Jimmy – Satin and Chenille (Trolls) * Cardinal – Eva (Rio) * Jamie – Prince Gristle Jr. (Trolls) * Precious the Pug – Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Lana – Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * King – Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Fingers and Lucky – Queen Elinor (Brave) and Elsa (Frozen) * Knuckles – Princess Ivy (Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy) * Girl Scout – Russell (Up) * Redline – Smidge (Trolls) * Redline's Henchmen – Tinkerbell * Street Rat – Smurf Blossom (Smurfs: The Lost Village) * Pigeon – Smurf Lily (Smurfs: The Lost Village) * Police Officers – Various Humans * Armored Truck Guard – Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) * Animals – Various Trolls and Smurfs * Gangnum Guy (During the Credits) – Cuphead (Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil) Scenes: #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 1 – Opening Titles/Chef tells Branch #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 2 – Poppy Chases with the Nut Cart #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 3 – The Nut Cart Explodes the Oakton Tree #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 4 – Poppy's Alone/Poppy Escapes with a Tinkerbell #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 5 – Poppy founds the Nut Store/Poppy saw Cheese #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 6 – Judy Hopps Fights with Smidge #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 7 – Hiccup came to Visit/Poppy and Branch's Argument #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 8 – The Lost City of Nutlantis/Max meets Poppy #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 9 – Prince Gristle Jr.'s Fine/Talking about Nuts #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 10 – Poppy Blows up the Nut Store by Mistake #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 11 – Poppy Don't need help #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 12 – Chef and Bridget's Conversation #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 13 – Poppy Stops the Water #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 14 – Poppy and Bridget's Conversation #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 15 – Branch lets Poppy go #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 16 – Poppy is in the Cage/Hiccup saves Poppy #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 17 – Robbing The Bank/Poppy's Hero Time #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 18 – Poppy to the Rescue #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 19 – Police Arrived/Poppy saves Branch #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 20 – Poppy vs. Chef at the Falls #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 21 – The Nuts are Here/Happily Ever After #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 22 – "Gangnam Style" #The Nut Job (Female Style) part 23 – End Credits Movie Used: * The Nut Job (2014) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Trolls (2016) * Trolls Holiday (2017) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On (2018) * Smurfs (1981) * The Smurfs (2011) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Zootopia (2016) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World (2019) * Dreamworks Dragons (2012) * Tangled (2010) * Brave (2012) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) * Frozen II (2019) * Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) * Up (2009) * Tinkerbell (2008) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil (2017) Trivia Gallery Princess Poppy.jpg|Princess Poppy as Surly Smurfette smufs lost village.png|Smurfette as Buddy Branch-0.jpg|Branch as Andie Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps as Grayson Chef-0.jpg|Chef as Raccoon Bridget in Trolls.jpg|Bridget as Mole Satin.jpg|Satin as Jimmy Chenille.jpg|Chenille as Johnny Eva (Rio).png|Eva as Cardinal Prince Gristle.jpg|Prince Gristle Jr. as Jamie Max pets movie.png|Max as Precious the Pug Hiccup.png|Hiccup as Lana Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as King Queen elinor.jpg|Queen Elinor as Fingers Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Lucky Princess Ivy Sofia the First.png|Princess Ivy as Knuckles Russell.jpg|Russell as Girl Scout Disney fairy tinker bell 1920x1080.jpg|Tinkerbell as Redline's Henchmen Smurfblossom.png|Smurf Blossom as Street Rat Smurflily.png|Smurf Lily as Pigeon Fairy Godmother (Shrek).gif|Fairy Godmother as Armored Truck Guard Cuphead.jpg|Cuphead as Gangnum Guy Poster Category:The Nut Job Spoofs Category:The Nut Job Movie Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Male Style Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:DeviantART